Lute
Lute (ルーテ Rūte) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Personality Lute is an extremely studious, if not eccentric, young mage. Lute believes she is a prodigy, and tells this to everyone she meets. Given her enormous wealth of knowledge and her alleged ability to remember practically everything she reads, hears, and sees, it is hard to argue with her. She's the opposite of her best friend, Artur, in that she spends most of her time inside studying as opposed to being outside. She has a motto: "There's no one better than me!", and also often claims "I am superior, after all." Lute is boastful and has a habit of "monk watching" (spying on Artur). In one of her support conversations with Knoll, whom she also stalks in the beginning to the point of making him unnerved, she claims to have some supposed "knowledge" about him. She is like Canas, in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, since he claims to be a scholar as well. For all her studies, she does have a great lack of knowledge of less academic matters such as love, a subject that flusters her greatly. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats *6 in the Japanese version Growth Rates |45% |65%* |30% |45% |45% |15% |40%** |} :*''70% in the Japanese version :**45% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains Choice 1= +40 D D }} |-|Choice 2= +40 D }} Supports *Vanessa *Ross *Artur *Knoll *Kyle Overall Lute, as a magic user, has a very strong magic growth backed by good growth rates in speed and resistance, giving her solid magic tanking capabilities and the ability to double attack most enemies. However, Lute's solid speed growth rate is offset by her horrible constitution; until promotion, Lute will lose attack speed from using any Anima tome, especially in regards to heavier tomes like Elfire and Excalibur. This can be partially alleviated by promoting her into a Mage Knight instead of a Sage, as such a promotion grants Lute enough constitution to wield a Thunder tome, which is usually strong enough to KO most enemies with Lute's solid magic growth rates. However, the Mage Knight has lower bases than the Sage class and has a magic cap five points lower than the Sage class, which, with Lute's magic growths, can reach fairly often. As a Sage, Lute will only have enough constitution to avoid losing attack speed from a Fire tome, though a Body Ring tends to give her enough constitution to use a Thunder tome. As a Sage, Lute not only has a much higher magic cap but also gets the ability to wield Light magic, which is fairly useful given that a number of monsters in The Sacred Stones use Dark Magic. Regardless of the choice though, Lute will be solid in both classes, with the Mage Knight being a safer option and the Sage class yielding more power and diversifying Lute's magic capabilities. Despite Lute having horrible Constitution, she will have enough speed and luck to dodge most attacks (provided she is promoted at level 20 or close to level 20) if she is not using the heaviest Tomes, as Thunder and Shine tend to be strong enough for Lute to kill most enemies. Lute will also, more often than not, have low skill, but this is offset by Lute's high luck rating and the high accuracy of both Anima and Light magic. Upon either promotion, Lute will have access to staves which are always a welcom addition to any magic users weapon ranks. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass :*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Quotes Endings *'Lute, Prodigy' (奇知なる魔道 Kichinaru madō) After the War of the Stones, Lute returned to Renais to continue her arcane studies. She spent far less time locked in her library, preferring now to explore the outside world. She grew into a great and well-traveled sage. *'(A Support with Artur)' Artur and Lute were married upon their return. Artur handled the housework, but otherwise, their lives were unchanged. When they had a son, Lute's interests shifted from studying Artur to studying her son's baffling habits. *'(A Support with Kyle)' After the war, Kyle and Lute were married in Renais. Kyle's friends were disturbed by his choice of brides, but they could not deny his happiness. Before long, they had a son, and Kyle dedicated himself to his upbringing. Etymology A lute is a stringed musical instrument popular in the Middle Ages. Also, 'lutte' in French means 'battle'. Trivia *Lute uses the "short hair" mage animation like Nino, but uses the "long hair" sage animation like most female sages. Her Mage Knight animation has short hair. Gallery File:Luteingame.gif|Lute's Portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Lute-sage.gif|Lute's battle animation as a Sage. File:Lute mageknight magic.gif‎|Lute's battle animation as a Mage Knight. File:Lute as a Mage.JPG|Lute as a Mage Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters